Time Enough for Drums
by savemesalzburg
Summary: Historical AU. It is the eve of the American Revolution. Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne are young, and in love. But when he volunteers to fight for the Patriots, she refuses to lose the only man, other than her late father, that she has ever loved. Dressing as him, she takes his place. But when she meets Peeta Mellark, another young man in her regiment, everything changes.


**Time Enough for Drums**

**by savemesalzburg**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm working on Contre Qui, I promise. But this idea came into my head, and there was no way around it. Literally, I couldn't concentrate on my other story because this was running around in my head like a small child, and literally would not stop until it got its way. Basically, this is another AU. I enjoy AU, if you haven't noticed. A Revolutionary War love triangle that is kinda like American Revolution Mulan, but not really. You'll see. Here is chapter one, though. I hope you all enjoy. Your reviews and criticism are, as always, appreciated.  
**

**Lots of love,  
savemesalzburg**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games. Also, the title was stolen from an Ann Rinaldi novel. **

* * *

**Chapter One:  
A Call to Arms  
**

"Mister Hawthorne, exactly what do you think you are doing?" I taunted, my cheeks turning pink as he shifted his weight so I was completely pinned against the tree by his body. I could feel his body heat through our clothing, and my heart tore at my ribcage, begging to break free. The corset that was squeezing my midsection felt even more uncomfortable, as being this close to him made it difficult to breathe.

"I don't know, _Miss Everdeen_," he purred in my ear, using my formal name as a jest. Three of is rough fingers tipped my chin up to look him in his gorgeous grey eyes, his lips lingering only centimeters from mine. I felt my chest get warm as my blush spread down my neck, making the rest of my body heat up as it descended to my toes. All I could do was thank the Lord that I didn't really believe in that we were deep in the woods where no one could see us. Gale and I had been hunting in these same woods together for six years, but in the past year there has been less hunting going on. His lips touched mine just as I thought my heart might explode out of desire, and I let out a soft sigh into his mouth. I only relaxed because I knew it was safe here. My mother didn't dare venture back here, and only the folks able to wield a bow or a gun were brave enough to come into these woods. Especially since there have been rumors of savages here, as of late.

My mother doesn't particularly like me hunting, especially now that I've turned seventeen. She says I should be focusing on better things, like finding a husband. I argue that if I stopped hunting, there would stop being fresh bread and meat on the table. She didn't say much after that, although she did force me to stop wearing my late father's trousers and jacket, saying that it wasn't ladylike. It was difficult at first to adapt to hunting in a dress and a corset, but I adjusted. What she doesn't know is that I still wear his boots. I hide them under my skirts until I'm within the cover of the underbrush, and discard the despicable, toe-pinching slippers that she requests I wear.

What my mother also doesn't know, is that I have already found a husband. Well, as soon as he saves up enough money to come to her and ask her for my hand. I never wanted to marry, and I had myself convinced that I never would. Until about a year ago, when Gale and I were here in the woods. We had just gone for a swim, and I was sitting on a rock in my slip, re-braiding my damp hair. He confessed, so sweetly, his love for me. Very much unlike him, for when I thought of Gale, I thought of a rock. Strong, and unfaltering. This confession opened me up to a whole new side of him, and I loved it.

He broke our kiss and headed for my jaw, which he traced with his lips up to my ear. He let out a breath in it that made my entire body convulse, and kissed down my neck. His lips touched my warm collar, and smiled he heard my breath hitch in my lungs.

"Gale..." I warned him, and he worked his way back up. Yes, I may be dirty and run around the woods all the time, but my virtue was something I protected well, and he knew it. I knew he very desperately desired our wedding night, and so did I. Soon, I kept telling myself. So very soon.

He kissed my lips again gently, and ran a finger down my braid.

"Okay, Catnip," he teased. My name is Katniss, but he calls me Catnip...an affectionate term. He was about to say something else to me, but was interrupted by the sound of a bugle and drums from the town center. Our eyes met, concerned, as we collected our kills and weapons and moved quickly along the path out of the woods and into town. Bugles and drums were never good. America was in the midst of war, for independence from Britain. Gale and I were very much Patriots, if only for the fact that my mother was a Tory. We stood on the outskirts of the crowd, getting sideways glances from people in the crowd as we carried one deer and several squirrels into the square. We got there just in time for the announcement to begin.

"Greetings."

Before us stood Captain Plutarch Heavensbee of the twelfth regiment of the American army. He spoke about how Coin's army was running out of men. How rations were low. How they needed more man power, or King Snow of Britain would take us over and we would once again be submit to suffer through their taxes and their laws. We would never be free if our brave young men sat here and did nothing. The men of our town were silent, and I felt Gale tense beside me. My heart was in my throat. Finally he dropped the deer and his share of the squirrels, and pushed his way through the crowd, crying "I'll fight!"

I felt the scream leave my throat before I knew what was happening. My corset suddenly felt like it was strangling me, and I saw the black in the corners of my eyes. I tried to fight it, but it took me over. The last thing I saw before complete darkness consumed me were the ankles of the many people that stood in front of me.

* * *

When I woke up again, night had fallen. The fire in the fireplace at my feet was dying, and I assume that my mother and my sister had gone to bed. In the armchair next to me, I saw a male figure that only could have been Gale. I sat up, causing the ice bag on my forehead to roll next to me.

"Gale?" I murmured softly.

"Hey there Catnip," he said, smiling brightly at me. He stood up and walked to my bedside, taking one of my hands in his. "That was quite the fall you took there. What was all that about?" I flushed and turned away from him.

"I had a dream you volunteered to fight for the Patriots..." I mumbled, knowing how silly I sounded. His face darkened as he looked at me.

"That was no dream..." he said, almost too soft for me to hear him. My heart fell to the pit of my stomach.

"Why...?" I whispered.

"So that we can get married, Katniss..." he said. "Don't you know that if Snow does win this war, we'll all be severely punished? I'm doing this for you...for us...and for our future." I was silent for awhile, before I turned my head up and looked into his eyes.

"What if you die?"

"I won't."

"How can you say this? This is basically suicide!"

"Shh, you're going to wake your mother and Prim..." After he said that, he did a very inappropriate thing. He climbed into my bed with me, and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't complain, though. So what if we got in trouble? This could be the last time I ever saw him. I let my head roll to his shoulder. My hair was free, falling in brown ringlets all around my shoulders and back. We just sat there for awhile, staring at the dying embers and listening to the sound of our breathing. We would share a kiss occasionally. Once the fire was completely out, he stood.

"I need to get going, Catnip. Try to get some sleep, okay?" he whispered, leaning over me. I let my head rest back against the pillows, and he kissed first my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. He wrapped my body in his arms and buried his head in my neck, breathing in the scent of the woods from my skin. "I love you..."

"I..." I whispered, hesitating at first. "I love you too, Gale." He planted one final kiss on my lips, and made his way soundlessly from my room and then out the front door. I jumped out of bed and went to the window, watching to make sure he got home. When I saw the candle in his window go out, I put three fingers to my lips and kissed them, blowing a kiss out the window in his direction. After, I returned to my bed. I was restless, trying to think of some way, any way to keep him here with me. I tossed and turned under my linen sheets for what seemed like hours. Finally I settled on my back, staring into my wardrobe from across the room. My eyes fell on my father's old hunting jacket, and I sat straight up in bed.

I knew what I had to do to save Gale.


End file.
